User blog:Sanic Da Hotdog/Mario Vs Blossom
Description Two heroes who wear red on their heads will fight. Will Mario's raw strength and power-ups triumph the leader of The Powerpuff Girls? Interlude Deadpool: There are some heroes who wear blue. Some who wear black. And some who wear green. Spiderman: But there are also ones who wear red. Like Mario, The most popular video game character of all time. Deadpool: And Blossom, The leader of the Powerpuff Girls. He's Spiderman and i'm Deadpool. Spiderman: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mario Spiderman: The Star children were raised by Yoshis and they were destined for greatness. Deadpool: And their was one who was the most destined. Mr. Video Game himself, Mario. Spiderman: Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom And Is the older brother of Luigi. Backround: Age:30 Height:5'5 lbs Weight:215 lbs Species: Human Older brother of Luigi Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Bowser's 2nd enemy Deadpool: Mario is very strong being able to have the force to knock over sextillions of tons into a black hole and lift a castle that is 380,000 tons and kick it away! Making him physically stronger than Superman! Spiderman: He is also fast enough to reach speeds of 550 mph. Even though that's not as fast as Luigi it's still impressive speed for a 215 pound plumber. Deadpool: He has alot of power-ups so were gonna use 6 of them to make this fight fair. Along with 1 weapon. Spiderman: His main power-up is the Fire Flower which makes him able to throw Fireballs that can burn his enemies. Deadpool: Next up is the ice flower, a power-up that allows him to throw Iceballs to freeze his foes. Spiderman: There is also the Tanooki leaf which makes him fly for a short period of time. Deadpool: The Mega Mushroom that makes him grow in size. Spiderman: His Hammer Is great for dishing out some damage. Deadpool: But his most powerful power-up is the white tanooki suit. Spiderman: And if anyone touches it they would get hurt very badly. but on enemies they just automatically die Deadpool: But it can die from lava and bottomless pits. Spiderman: But Mario will do whatever it takes to protect his princess and the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. (Mario does his victory pose from SSB4) Blossom Spiderman: The city of Townsville. A place where many skyscrapers are built. Deadpool: AND FULL OF FUCKING CRIMINALS! Spiderman: But Professor Utonium decided to make 3 little girls. Deadpool: He did it by adding Sugar, Spice, and everything nice with a dose of chemical X. Spiderman: Professor Utonium did it. He created 3 little girls. Who dedicated their lifes fighting crime and the forces of evil. Deadpool: And what's a trio without a leader. She took the name, Blossom. Spiderman: Blossom is the leader and the smartest out of the 3. Backround: Age:5 Height:Around 2'0 Weight:About 20 lbs Sister of Bubbles and Buttercup Leader of The Powerpuff Girls Smartest out of the 3 ''' Deadpool: She has abilities like Superhuman Speed and Strength, eye lasers, ice breath, and she can form a vacum, a stapler, and a broom. Spiderman: However she has trouble defeating opponents stronger,faster, more powerful, and more experienced than her. Even though she can lift a mountain. Deadpool: But that doesn't mean she is a whoopass machine. Robin: Your are tiny helpless babies. (Robin pulls Blossom's cheek causing her to hit his hand) '''Intermission Spiderman: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Deadpool: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight It was a lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom. We hear Mario whistling his theme. But Mario tthen saw that 3 guard Toads had holes in their heads. Mario was horrified and looked up. He saw a little girl in pink with a red bow. Blossom: So. Your working for Mojo Jojo too huh? Mario: Me? No you've mistaken me for- Mario was interrupted by a punch from Blossom. Blossom: I'm not gonna fall for your tricks! I'm gonna defeat you! Mario: You've just made a mistake! The two get into fighting stance. FIGHT! Blossom quickly flew towards Mario at high speeds and kicked him causing the plumber to to fall flat on his back. Mario got straight back up and took out his hammer. Blossom was about to punch him but before she did Mario swung his hammer. The hammer hit her chin launching her into the air. Blossom: Not bad. Mario: I'm just getting warmed up. Mario jumped into the air and used all his might to punch Blossom to the ground. Mario then quickly took out a fire flower and ate it turning him into Fire Mario. Blossom: Eww. You eat flowers? Now I've seen everything. Mario threw multiple fireballs at Blossom but she dodged them all. Mario: uh oh. Blossom: Now it's my turn! Blossom flew at Mario and punch him causing him to lose his fire power-up. Blossom proceeded to fly into the air and throw Mario into the ground. Mario got back up and took out a ice flower. Mario then threw iceballs at Blossom but she used her ice breath to freeze them. Mario: *Thoughts* She is pretty good. I got power-up she can't handle. Mario took out a tanooki leaf and became tanooki Mario. Blossom: is that really gonna do- Blossom was caught off when tanooki Mario flew past her. Tanooki Mario proceeded to tail swipe Blossom into the ground and then grabbed her by the legs and started spinning and spinning and spinning until he let go of her launching her through the castle wall. Peach: What's going on here? Blossom: Oh sorry mam. Blossom then came out of the castle and shot a laser beam at Mario which made him lose his power-up. Mario: Hey! I only have two power-ups left you know. Mario took out a Mega Mushroom and turned into Mega Mario. Blossom: I wonder what he puts in those mushrooms. Blossom formed a stapler and shot 2 at Mega Mario which trapped his arms. Mega Mario: I gotta get out of this. Mega Mario broke out but he also turned back into Mario. Mario: Mama Mia! Blossom sucked up Mario with a vacuum and shot him out. Mario then fell on his face when he came back down. Mario: Ouch! Mario got back up and was bleeding. Blossom: Give up? Mario: I got one more trick up my sleeve. Mario took out a White tanooki leaf and became White tanooki Mario. Mario: This is my most powerful form. And now your gonna pay for what you've done to those Toads! Blossom: That again? Blossom rushed as fast as she could and punched White tanooki Mario but it didn't effect him. Blossom: ? Blossom tried punching and kicking Mario but is still didn't effect him. White Tanooki Mario then grabbed Blossom and flew up into the sky and flew back down very fast. When they both came back down dust appeared. After it cleared Both Mario And Blossom were laying on the ground. Mario got up and walked towards Blossom. Blossom opened her eyes and saw Mario holding his hand out offering to help her up. Mario helped her up. Mario: Good fight. You were stronger than I thought. Blossom: You too. Mario: Come on. Let's go eat some cake with the princess. The two walked away. K.O! Buttercup dropped her jaw. Buttercup: No way. Wario: Ahem! Wario held his hand out. Wario: Where's my $90.00? Buttercup: *Sigh* Fine. Buttercup gave Wario $90.00 Conclusion Deadpool: What a good friendship. Spiderman: Blossom maybe faster and smarter but Mario outclassed her in everything else. Deadpool: He was Stronger, More Durable, More Experienced, Had a wider range, and was more powerful. Spiderman: And while Blossom can survive a explosion Mario can withstand a supernova. Deadpool: And sure Blossom can lift a mountain but Mario can knock sextillions tons into a black hole! Blossom can not compete with that. Spiderman: And when the white tanooki suit came in she was pretty much doomed. Deadpool: Looks like Blossom got MariOWNED. Spiderman: The Winner is Mario. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Nario Vs Fonic Category:Blog posts